Episode 3772 (22nd June 2004)
Plot The police arrive at the hospital to interview Edna about the hit and run incident and return her bag. She is upset to discover forty pounds has been taken from her purse. She is unable to give the police a description of the driver of the car but is able to tell them the car is black. Meanwhile, Sam fears the worst when he comes across Jarvis and Len carrying the homemade coffin. Jarvis says Edna is not dead and Sam reluctantly agrees to go to the hospital with them. Edna's mood brightens when Sam smuggles Tootsie into the hospital for Edna. Debbie is delighted when Charity agrees to give the parental consent that will allow her to go on the church trip to France. When Debbie returns home in triumph and announces that she's off to France because her mum has said she can go, Cain reacts angrily telling her that he will see about that. At the hospital surrounded by geriatrics, Edna is depressed and anxious about having to undergo the operation to replace her hip. Her mood is not improved when Len arrives with Laurel and Pearl who makes a series of tactless remarks about Edna's age. After the nurse asks them to leave, Len sneaks and reassures Edna by subtly letting her know how much she means to him. When the police arrive at Café Hope, Viv is eager to help them with their enquiries and lets them know that Cain is the owner of a black car. Cain is in for a shock when the police turn up on his doorstep and quickly discover that his black car is missing a wing mirror. Cain is unable to provide an alibi for the time of the accident and finds himself under arrest. Seeing Sam returning home Cain realises that it must have been his brother who was driving the car. As the police cart Cain away he threatens to kill Sam. Cast Regular cast *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley Guest cast *Nurse Latham - Heather Phoenix *PC Clayton - Rebecca Manley *PC Parsons - Nicholas Camm *Agatha Higgins - June Broughton Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Hotten General Hospital - Ward *Tug Ghyll - Jarvis' shed *Windsors - Forecourt and garage *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar *Café Hope - Café Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,638,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes